edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider: All Ed Riders vs Dia Kid Shocker
Kamen Rider: All Ed Riders vs Dia Kid Shocker 'is a Ed Edd n Eddy/Kamen Rider movie made by BulkPrime and Casimus Prime. The film will be completed and released by mid-June 2012. Plot The film opens in Peach Creek on July 22. Blade and Accel are on patrol of enemies before heading back to base for Eddy's birthday. Just as they are about to head in, an I'llTellMom Dopant shows up and starts wreaking havoc. Just as the two are nearing defeat, Ed comes in and henshins into Kamen Rider Zeronos. It's 3 on 1, but the only way to win is in ultimate form. With the help of a Trial Gaia Memory, an Evolution King card, and a Zero Form card, the three henshin ever more and assault, Ed goes for the kill but is wounded by the Dopant. Blade stabs it in the eye and shoves a jawbreaker down its nose and it retreats. Back at base, the party has already started, without the guest of honor. Kivat is trying to snag a bite of cake, but Edd won't let him until he finishes his plate of celery sticks and bleu cheese. Eddy, Ed, and Kevin come in. Kevin has the I'llTellMom Memory, Ed has Denib's severed body, and Eddy has the broken Zeronos Driver. Just then, Phineas offers Ed a new Rider called Kamen Rider ED RX while he repairs Zeronos and Denib. At a house in the middle of nowhere, a man is commanding an army to assault the Riders and bring him their belts. The next day, Decade joins Kiva and Femme on a detail for enemy sightings. Just then, a WoodBoy Yummy and a TeddyBear Mirror Monster block their path. The 3 assault the creatures, which are easily defeated. Just then, the leader of the army, Dia-Mega, emerges and declares war on humanity and no Kamen Rider will stand in his path. Confused, the 3 head back to discuss their plans to deal with this guy. Eddy proposes they kill his henchmen, Kevin thinks they should take one of his soldiers hostage. After a week of planning, they have a battle strategy, just before they can discuss, KanKore, a large 3 headed monster rips the roof off the house and attacks. Everyone heads outside and quickly henshins. Just then, Decade, out of the corner of his eye, notices a new comer. He tells him to join the battle or get lost. The boy agrees to help. He whips out a phone, inserts a Change card, and with the cry of "Tensou!" the boy is revealed to be the long lost GoseiKnight. To better their odds, everyone henshins into ultimate form. After defeating KanKore, Dia-Mega appears before them. Kiva and GoseiKnight decide to help Decade defeat him. The battle rages on and on with no end in sight. So, to make an uneven playing field, Decade uses a Final Form Ride All Riders on everyone. With the activation of a Final Kamen Attack Form Ride, they all destroy Dia-Mega. Prime wishes Danny would stay as GoseiKnight would be a great help. Danny says he shall return when he is needed, but must move on to help others in his cause. Cast Ed as Kamen Rider ED RX and Kamen Rider Zeronos (for opening) Edd as Kamen Rider Kiva Eddy as Kamen Rider Blade Prime as Kamen Rider Decade Ilana as Kamen Rider Femme Phineas as Kamen Rider Faiz Kevin as Kamen Rider Accel Danny as GoseiKnight Rolf as Dia-Mega Quotes *'Prime: Listen kid, get outta here, or lend us a hand. *'Danny': Oh I will. (flips out the LeonCellular) *'Edd': What the? *'Danny': Tensou! *'Eddy': Who are you? *'Danny': I am the Earth Purifying Knigt of Destiny, I am GoseiKnight! *'Rolf': Do not defeat my army. *'Edd': Come on, we can take him. *'DecadeDriver': Final Form Ride...ALL RIDERS!!!!! *'Edd': If you want him, we're helping you. *'Danny': You can't take him alone. *'Prime': If you insist, I could use the support. Trivia *The title is a parody of Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs Dia-Shocker. *This movie marks the debut of Phineas as Faiz, Kevin as Accel, Ilana as Femme, Ed as Zeronos, and Rolf as the Shocker Soldier leader. Category:Fan-Fiction